Blossoming Addiction
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Sasuke is a suicidal teenager with no future. FemNaru is an eerie girl with amnesia. Their worlds collide and explode when assigned to share a room in a mental hospital. Warnings inside. FemNaruxSasu. Idea from "Sweet Addiction" by xxMikeyxx.
1. Prologue

**-: B l o s s o m i n g A d d i c t i o n :-**

**By: Tsuki-chan**

**D i s c l a i m e r : I obviously don't own Naruto.**

**W a r n i n g : Mental issues, cutting, rape, blood, gore, cursing, drug addictions, eating disorders, ADD personalities, severe descriptions, FemNaruxSasu.**

**-: D o n ' t - r e a d - i f - o f f e n d e d - b y - s t o r i e s - c o n t e n t s :-  
**

Himeko Uzumaki sighed irritably, as she sat down in the very back of the Library, thoroughly annoyed by her 3 and a half hour long one-on-one therapy session. She irritabley contemplated the slaughter of whoever it was who invented therapy—better yet, the therapists.

And on top of the almost four hour session, she had been informed that she was getting a roommate—just when she thought she and Kyuu-chan, her pet fox, got the room all to themselves. Overall, today was not Himeko's day, from the long therapy session, to the loss of her art therapy assignment.

And to top it off, she couldn't find Gaara anywhere! She had checked the basement, where he was usually doing something illegal, in the hidden wine seller, and even the sewers. But he was in none of the normal places. It was absolutely nerve wracking—she hated not being able to find him. It was a constant reminder that he could've gotten kicked out again for another three weeks.

"Something wrong, Uzumaki?" A deep voice asked. Himeko slightly jumped… he always showed up at the most random times, huh? She pondered, not needing to turn to recognize the voice.

"Hey Gaara-chan," She greeted dully, giving him a half-hearted smile as the redhead took a seat beside her. Carefully taking in the blonde's expression, clenched fists, and tense posture, Gaara smirked.

"Who do I need to kill?"

Himeko didn't dare answer, knowing that it was no joke—she chuckled anyway, though it was in a more eerie crackle of lost hope. "No one, Gaara-chan. Just blowing time, thinking about stuff."

The redheaded male raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but shrugged anyway. "Whatever. You know where I am if you need some help in the torture department." He had seen through the lie easily, but didn't feel like bothering to argue. "Oh, and don't call me Gaara-chan… it's creepy."

Creepy? He was one to talk about creepiness. Himeko sighed anyway, though, and rolled her eyes. "Hai, Hai."

Gaara no Sabuku and Himeko Uzumaki had been best friends for a year and a half, ever since Gaara had been put in the institution—which, according to Himeko, is just another term for 'loony bin'—for repetitive homicide. They had him in jail for one night, and then decided they couldn't handle him there—he scared some (all) of the officers. So they moved him to the loony facility, aka "St. Julie Kae's Mental Health Institution for the Young and Troubled".

"Neh, Gaara-chan?" Himeko said, after a brief silence. He grunted in response, so she continued, taking it as a sign of his attention. "Why are they putting the new patient in my room? I mean, I heard it was a guy… so, why would they put us in the same room? I though mixed-gender roommates were against the oh so important 'guidelines'."

Gaara shrugged boredly. "They ran out of free rooms. All they guys, cept me, got a roommate."

"Oh… so that's why—hold on, what happened to that Lee guy that was rooming with you?" Himeko eyed the redhead with suspicion. He smirked and let out a spine chilling chuckle.

"Don't go to the attic anytime soon," He warned, "And if you smell something off in the halls, don't worry… the stench will be gone in the next two days…"

Himeko shook her head and sighed. "Just don't eat the poor kid, kay? He'll give you some kind of a "youthful" illness."

Gaara chuckled lowly… "Too late,"

Himeko didn't laugh. It was nearly impossible to tell when the sadist was joking, but the mere thought of her best friend eating off the bones of even a psychopath like Lee was beyond disturbing.

--

Uchiha Sasuke moaned in irritation as he looked at the lack of color. Everything was a bright white, as it was in a hospital. White tiles. White walls. White Frames where white awkward award sheets sat with large white plaques under them, stating the year earned. Silence echoed throughout the building as if it was a roaring lion. Though this place was supposed to be filled with mental cases, it was as if no one living sole had ever entered it.

He had been two 4 other mental houses and this was the only one so… so hospital-y. At least the other ones had the decency to pretend that they were just an average facility for a few 'troubled kids' instead of going for the whole white mental ward theme. Well, at least this place was honest. Or as honest as a place with manipulating old therapists could be.

And worse was yet to come—the entire place even had the stench of a hospital, from the smell of antibiotics, to floor cleaner and latex gloves. Sasuke shivered—the same aromas which he despised above all others, mixed together.

The young Uchiha stared at nothing in particular as he awaiting his first therapy appointment. Just gazing thoughtlessly at the _white _chairs lined across the wall on the other side of the room. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Either one of the patients had color-phobia, or he had just walked into a black and white horror film. Personally, he thought the latter was plenty believable. Either way, it was annoying to think about, so his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

He knew he was being emitted into this loony-bin, like all the others. His brother Itachi had gone on a business trip while Sasuke was dying from a self-inflicted injury in the hospital— and if that didn't just scream _"loving brother", _Sasuke didn't know what did.

But, no, after returning from the hospital after three and a half weeks of white torture to an empty house and a small note that said "Out of town. Appointment with a therapist tomorrow at 12:00pm. Don't be late." Sasuke felt like trashing the entire contents of his brothers perfectly organized room. That bastard, expecting him to come just because he was told… which he did, for he had nowhere else to go—Itachi would doubtlessly kick him out of the house if he didn't go to the therapy he'd taken time out of his 'busy' schedule to make.

And so here Sasuke was, waiting to be told that he was going to be the newest loony in some mental ward, with a creepy two hundred year old receptionist practically undressing him with her eyes. Paranoid? Maybe. Thinking of his future? Undoubtedly.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The receptionist finally asked… asked? Who the hell did the dinosaur think she had been staring at for the past thirty-five minutes? …Or was it just some kind of conspiracy to stare at all the suicidal new guys to make sure that they didn't off themselves with the blunt white legs of the chairs, or the dangerous edge of the rounded coffee table holding magazines.

"Hn," He grunted dully, standing.

"Dr. Hatake will see you now." She said, and winked at him from her post…_very professional_, He mused… _and very creepy_.

Sasuke had to walk down a plain hallway, through a pair of doors, which two employees were practically guarding, and into the last door on the left.

"Hello," Dr. Hatake greeted, upon the Uchiha's knock-less entrance. He had a bored tone and a masked face, hiding any and all emotions. Sasuke groaned in annoyance—if the therapists looked this weird, how much of a pain in the ass would the patients be?

He sat in the cushion-less chair, as Kakashi Hatake examined him with his single exposed eye. Great. He was already being psychoanalyzed, and he'd just arrived.

"Look," Sasuke said, his voice hoarse from the lack of socializing for the last two weeks. "I don't care about this crap-whole institution, because I'm only going to be here until my brother decides you aren't good at your job, and moves me to another loony-bin. Got that? So in the mean time, don't expect my corporation, because as I told everyone else, as soon as I get the chance again, I'm dead."

Kakashi just stared at him, as if bored by the little speech. "So, with that being said, nice to meet you, dick-wad."

Kakashi's mask seemed to turn upwards. "Good that you understand what's going to happen here—we're gonna try and force you to talk about your problems, and your gonna do it. Thanks for shortening the introduction, kid. Now get the hell out of my office, and let one of the nurses escort you to your room. Your bags have already been delivered and thoroughly examined for knives or razors."

The man pulled out a zip lock baggy full of razors. "We'll just keep these here until you've been picked up by your brother, then."

Sasuke growled, obviously unimpressed by the obvious lack of privacy. "Teme," He murmured, standing angrily and storming from the room.

Kakashi smirked—this one would be hard to crack. And with Ibiki's help, he was sure to get through to him at some point.


	2. Chapter 1

**-: B l o s s o m i n g A d d i c t i o n :-**

**By: Tsuki-chan**

**D i s c l a i m e r : I obviously don't own Naruto.**

**W a r n i n g : Mental issues, cutting, rape, blood, gore, cursing, drug addictions, eating disorders, ADD personalities, severe descriptions, FemNaruxSasu.**

**-: D o n ' t - r e a d - i f - o f f e n d e d - b y - s t o r i e s - c o n t e n t s :-**

**H****ι****м****є****k****σ**** ' s – P O V:**

I talked to Gaara for a few more minutes before deciding to head back to my room. My roommate was supposed to be there, anyway. Might as well get introductions over with, I thought, opening my door. I suck with people, though…

I looked around to find a suitcase sitting next to one of the two dressers in my otherwise plain room. The only thing that made this room my own was me, forcing them to trust me with a paintbrush so I could repaint the boring-ass walls.

They went from white to black with green and cyan blue stripes within three hours, and the carpet was changed from the hard white rugs to a forest green plush. And all it cost me was a few puppy dog eyes and one four hour therapy session of lying-through-my-teeth.

I glanced at my bed (covered in blue, green, white, and black polka-dots), then the one beside it, that I had put plain and simple dark green sheets on. A guy that looked around my age was just laying there with his eyes closed…

I got closer so I could see him better—he had porcelain pale skin and crazy black hair, calm in the front, yet spurring upwards in awkward spikes near the back. Hm. Looked normal enough. Then again, so did Gaara—and he also _seemed _normal enough when he was quiet…that didn't change his true personality, though.

I leaned over him to examine him closer. Kind of hot, but definitely not someone I'd be interested in. What's the point in getting in a relationship, anyway? Especially in this hell-whole. The only one here I'd even begin to date here would be Gaara… but I see him more as a best friend, or brother… plus, it'd just be awkward. Either way, this guy wasn't worth my time.

--

**S ****α**** s u k ****є**** ' s – P O V:**

I laid down on the bed—covered in green sheets instead of the white ones I had expected. Actually, the entire room was basically designed like the one at my house. Minus the only things being two beds and two dressers. Have to give the hell-hole credit, though, the beds were comfier than all the others I'd been to so far. Probably because they were memory foam, but still…

I closed my eyes and draped my hand off the bed. I could probably fall asleep on it, if something wasn't tickling my damn forehead.

Hold on… what?

HOLY-FUCKING-SHIT!

A girl that looked my age was crouched over me, about two inches from my face, her expression bored. Her chillingly, electric blue eyes bore into my raven ones.

"Who the fuck are you?" I blurted out, before thinking about it.

She sneered at me and pulled herself away, so I got a better view of her—sunkissed skin, bright blonde hair up in two curly pigtails that were down to her ass, and a gothic outfit.

And when I say gothic, I mean emo gothic. She was wearing a black tank-top with a black leather jacket that only came half way down and had three-quarter sleeves. Her white skinny jeans and black combat boots covered her feet. A choker with a Garnet jewel imbedded with sterling silver was tight around her thin neck, and two skull studs were in the top of one ear.

"Who am _I_? You're the one intruding _my _room. I should be the one asking you the questions, te-me." She said, looking down at me tauntingly.

I stood—no one looks down on a fucking Uchiha—and she turned her confident gaze to look up at me, instead. That's better.

"_I'm _Sasuke Uchiha, and it's my room now, too, princess," I said, annoyance obvious in my tone.

"Princess?" She said with a chuckle, smirking up at me. "I guess you have a lot to learn about who not to mess with, Uchiha."

She spat out at me, our proximity so close that I could smell her suffocating Orbit Fresh breath. Her words were laced with venom and warning, but I didn't care. Who was she to tell me what I have to learn? She obviously didn't know who she was talking to. After all, as far as everyone that knows me is concerned, I'm the worst thing since World War II.

"Oh, and I guess _your_ gonna teach me, _ochibi-san_?" (1)

She just smirked at me, and rose an eyebrow. "You _wish, _Uchiha." She said, and then turned, her long hair slapping my face as she did.

She stopped at the door and turned slightly, murmuring in a voice just high enough for it to drift eerily across the room. "And if you think cutting yourself will make your life easier here…" She paused for a moment, her cold eyes meeting mine for just a second. "…then your just as weak as all the others… so go ahead,"

Then, she left. Leaving me to stare after her, feeling like an idiot… but… how? I glanced down at my covered wrist in confusion.

How could she know?

--

**N****σ****я****м****α ℓ****– P O V**

Five minutes after his confrontation with the unnamed girl, Sasuke was found by an attendant—or nurse, as they called themselves—and escorted to what the nurse referred to as "group therapy". Explaining that it was simply a time where small groups of patients gather up and have a heart-to-heart talk.

So, within the next five minutes he was sitting at the end of a small semi-circular table, with four people on the other side of the table staring at him like he was insane. Yeah… even the _patients_ look at me this way, Sasuke mused angrily, trying to ignore everyone altogether.

The same nurse who had escorted Sasuke to the room, Nurse Shizune, Got in the middle of the semi-circle and cleared her throat.

"Has anyone seen Himeko and Gaara?" She asked hopefully, glancing at her watch. No one replied as she slumped over, looking dejected.

"Ah… they're skipping again…?" She said tearfully, as if it were a normal occurrence. Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly—what an emotional crybaby, he mused to himself, looking at the far-from-happy Shizune.

"Don't get your panties in a way, old lady. We're here," A strangely familiar bored voice from the doorway droned, as Sasuke glanced back to see the girl he'd earlier met in his room—his new roommate.

Whispers erupted from three of the four on the other side of the table. "The new kid's in Himeko's seat!"

"How troublesome. She'll probably start another fight,"

"Yeah… he'll get his ass whooped!"

Sasuke's roommate—Himeko, as everyone seemed to call her—ignored the comments and casually strolled over to Sasuke.

"Yo, teme. Get out of my seat," she drawled lazily, as if she were the greatest thing since toaster-waffles.

"Why should I," Sasuke asked in the same tone, not showing his surprise at his strange new roommate's sudden appearance.

"Actually," A smirk suddenly appeared on Himeko's face, and everyone in the room, discluding Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara, shuddered with fright. "Go ahead and sit there…"

Her eyes flashed as she turned towards the redhead, and he nodded, as if receiving some kind of secret message. Smirk still in place, Himeko sat in Gaara's normal seat, beside Sasuke. Gaara sat on Himeko's other side, both leaning back in there chairs simultaneously.

"U-um…" Shizune stuttered nervously, obviously unsure of what to do next, "Okay… erm… since we have a new student today… um… why don't we start by playing a little introduction game."

Groans of annoyance filled the room as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the nurse—what was this, a loony bin, or a kindergarten classroom?

"We'll go around the room. Introduce yourself, and then tell everyone something about you… a secret, that no one else knows. We'll start with Kiba,"

A boy with brown uncontrolled hair groaned in protest, but stood none the less. "Names Kiba... and I'm… uh… part dog?"

Laughter echoed through the room, as the nurse scolded him with her eyes, and said, "Next,"

"Ugh. How troublesome," A kid with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail moaned out. "Shikumaru Nara… and I want to be a cloud."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, as Shizune sighed, shaking her head side to side in disappointment. "Okay… next?"

"I'm Choji, and I am a barbeque addict," A rather plump kid said, rubbing his stomach, a drop of drool dribbling down his chin at the thought of grilled pork smothered in sauce.

"Hyuuga Neji," The next boy said, without needing to be prompted. Everyone waited for his 'secret', but then gave up with a slight sigh. "Next?"

Everyone turned to Gaara expectantly. "Gaara no Sabuku. I have a pet tarantula that lives in the basement."

Shizune's eye twitched as a little squeal of fright made its way out of her mouth, as she squeakily said, "Next?"

Everyone stopped muttering about spiders as Himeko stood. "Uzumaki Himeko. And a secret, huh? Hm… well, I "secretly" hate most everyone in the room, cept Gaara-chan, of course, and I secretly brought Kyuu-chan to group therapy today."

Suddenly a yip was heard, as a miniature fox kit jumped into Himeko's seat from under the table. Shizune didn't dare say anything about it, for fear of insulting Himeko, but that didn't stop Sasuke.

"You brought a dumb little _fox _to therapy?" He asked, eyebrow cocked. Everyone gasped in fright, as Himeko's eyes narrowed, and Gaara stood, turning towards Sasuke, a slight annoyance filling his eyes. It was a well known fact that Gaara had given Kyuubi, or Kyuu-chan, to Himeko, and was very fond up the small fox himself.

"What did you call the fox, Uchiha?" Gaara asked, stepping towards Sasuke menacingly, eyes turning a fiery emerald.

Sasuke gulped slightly, but didn't bother to shut up—his pride obviously wouldn't allow it. "So you're a psychotic freak, and deaf, huh? Wow, that's just sad… and I said 'dumb'… you know, D-U-M-B? Or did your mother never teach you how to spell,"

Before anyone could comment, move a muscle, or Gaara could kill Sasuke, Himeko had leapt up in front of him.

_Slap._

The noise echoed throughout the entire room, as Sasuke's hand reflexively shot to his face and his feet took an involuntary step back.

Murder filled Himeko's eyes, as her icy hand reflexively shot to Sasuke's throat, only to be grabbed by the wrist half-way there. A calming hand was placed on her shoulder, as Gaara looked deeply into the Uchiha's eyes.

"_Never _say that word in front of her," Gaara murmured, eyes harsh, as he turned Himeko around, and lead her towards the door. Himeko struggled angrily against his hold, trying to push herself towards Sasuke.

"L-Let go, Gaara-chan! I'm gonna kill the fuckin bastard! God dammit, let go of me, or I swear to god, I'll—"

Gaara's lips pressed against Himeko's softly in order to silence her, earning wide-eyed stares from everyone inside the small room. Himeko's eyes slowly seemed to simmer down, and Gaara watched as they did so. As soon as they flowed they're usual icy blue, he pulled away.

Himeko stared at him, and blinked a few times, obviously dazed.

"Gaara, you bastard," Himeko muttered, picking up Kyuubi from the ground where he watched the scene play out. She them grudgingly murmured under her breath an almost unhearable, "…Thanks,"

Gaara's grip on Himeko's wrist loosened, and she pulled away, walking back towards Sasuke, who's mouth was agape in shock. His eyes played out confusion, as he stared at the approaching teen.

Himeko stopped three inches from Sasuke, and everyone held there breath, besides Gaara, who leaned on the door, observing the scene with slight interest… which was rare, since there didn't seem to be any corpses anywhere… yet.

Standing on her tiptoes, Himeko smirked as she grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, and pushed him down slightly, so he was her height. Her eyes never left his, as she leaned forward, and everyone gaped in shock as her lips met his forehead.

Himeko then turned on her heel, and exited the room, leaving everyone to stare after her. Gaara lingered for only a moment, to watch reactions, and stir everyone up a bit more. He turned, and said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, as he walked away, "Just like what happened to Sasori."

Several of the room's occupants gasped in remembrance and fright. Shizune shivered, and loudly announced, "Group Therapy dismissed!"

--

**S ****α**** s u k ****є**** ' s – P O V:**

"—mother never teach you how to spell?" I knew I had said something wrong immediately after it came out of my mouth. I had gone to far… but, that Gaara kid—or whatever his name is—is the one that started it all, anyway.

I could see everyone staring at me in complete shock, except Gaara, who stared at me like he was bored. That is, until I had said the word "freak". Then, his eyes had widened, and he had begun to completely ignore me, turning to try and find something… or someone.

And now that I think about it… where is Hime—

_Slap._

The noise echoed throughout the entire room, as my hand reflexively shot to my burning cheek. I turned just in time to see a hand, reaching intently towards my throat. It was almost there, when it was stopped by a rough hand, and looked up just in time to see eyes—murderous blue pools of hatred and pain, boring into mine, searing into my soul like the devil itself.

I felt another pair of eyes looking into mine as well, and turned to see the redheaded bastard, Gaara, glare at me with stone green eyes. "_Never _say that word in front of her,"

His voice was but a cold warning whisper, and he turned without so much as a parting glance, pulling Himeko forcefully along with him.

I watched attentively as she struggled, her demonic eyes still glued to me, squirming and screaming, "L-Let go, Gaara-chan! I'm gonna kill the fuckin bastard! God dammit, let go of me, or I swear to god, I'll—"

I saw it before she did. Gaara leaning in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. I watched as they stared into each others eyes like lovers, and almost barfed at the disgusting display of affection. The redhead slowly pulled away, his eyes still on Himeko's, his face apparently emotionless.

"Gaara, you bastard," I heard Himeko whisper; as she picked up the little menace who'd started this entire situation.

I watched as she jerked her wrist away from him, as she slowly approached me, eyes still livid, yet somehow less wild. Guess kissing had a calming affect on crazy chicks.

I knew I was staring at her like an idiot as she came towards me, but really didn't care. My body was slightly numb, and I still felt shocked that a girl would actually dare to slap me.

She stopped just in front of me, her eyes staying locked with mine. grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me down to her height, standing on her tip-toes. Slowly, she leaned forward and captured my forehead in a quick chaste kiss, before pulling away.

Sending a smirk my way, she turned to leave the room. I watched her until she was invisible down the hall, and then heard the red-haired bastards voice drifting backwards as he went to follow his girlfriend like a lost puppy.

"Just like what happened to Sasori." I heard a series of gasps follow this, and throwing a nervous look at everyone, Shizune quickly left the room.

"Group Therapy dismissed!" She called back towards us.

And so now I was left to wonder two things… What word wasn't I supposed to say… and who the fuck was Sasori?

--

Himeko sighed and threw herself onto her bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtlessly. She felt Kyuu-chan leap up beside her and curl up into a ball, but paid him little mind.

Thoughts drifting to half a year ago… to Sasori… her eyes slowly closed, as she fell into a restless slumber, plagued by nightmares and blood.


End file.
